


Die For You

by KingKotes



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Comas - Freeform, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, beulah is a Good Supportive sister, has a happy ending, i will save this tag one angsty fic at a time, in a bickering sibling sort of way, sort of combining yj and 7 soliders klarion because blue skinned klarion is best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: “I love you, Wally. I would die for you.”“Aw, Klar,”“I'm serious.”“Not gonna lie, that kind of worries me.”Klarion's always kept his promises. This is one Wally wishes he would break.





	Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna say this now, i haven't seen more than like 2 episodes of YJ, so if any of the characters seem out of whack or whatever that's because i'm a fool and i'm sorry i do my best

Wally nuzzled his head into Klarion's hair, arms wrapped tightly around him. Klarion was so small, lithe just like the cat curled against his leg, and he fit absolutely perfectly against Wally's chest. He peppered Klarion' head with kisses. 

Klarion hummed and kissed Wally's neck in return, sitting up to stare intently into his eyes. Klarion's eyes were so dark and serious, and Wally's brow furrowed. 

“What's up, babe?” 

“I love you, Wally. I would die for you.” 

Wally gave him a little smile. “Aw, Klar,” 

“I'm serious.” 

Klarion's tone surprised him. “Not gonna lie, that kind of worries me.” 

“Why?” 

“Cause I don't want you to die, Klarion,” Wally kissed the tip of his nose. “I'd rather you just be here.” 

Klarion looked away, then smiled a little and pressed their foreheads together. “You're much too sweet, you know.” 

“Because I don't want my dear boyfriend to die?” 

“Yes.” 

Shaking his head, Wally rested his cheek against Klarion's head as he settled. “You Limbo Town people have some strange perceptions of life and death.” 

“It's one and the same for us,” 

“Well, it's not for me, so let's focus on staying alive, yeah?” 

“I'll do my best.”

^v^v^v^v^v^v^ 

Vandal Savage's voice echoed around the broken remnants of the buildings. Debris littered the crumbling floors, the old buildings downtown standing no chance against the bombs hidden within the dry, abandoned walls. 

Wally could hardly see through the smoke, and he couldn't find the other bombs. Heart pounding in his chest, he focused on keeping his breathing normal. They'd been in worse situations than this. He could hear Artemis and M'gann farther away, but couldn't tell what shapes in the dust where his team and which were members of the Light. He needed to find someone, he couldn't see and he'd already smashed into a wall and tripped over broken pieces of brick more than once. 

He needed to find Klarion. 

_Klarion can take care of himself._ Wally thought, but he stilled worried. He hadn't seen the familiar flash of blue since the bombs started going off. He hadn't even seen Teekl, and Lord knows where she could run off to. 

“Wally!” he jumped when M'gann appeared from the dust and grabbed his arm. “Where have you been?” 

“Looking for you! Or, everyone!” 

She shook her head, blood from a cut on her cheek running down her face. “Good thing I found you, come on, Klarion's got the Light members pinned and boy are they _pissed_.” 

“Is he okay?” 

“He's fine. Tearing up the place more than anybody else, but he's fine.” 

“That's good.” He followed M'gann through the crumbling floor of the building, leaping to through holes in the drywall and down until they reached the ground floor, the team huddling behind makeshift shelters from- _are those gunshots?_

Beyond the broken front of the building, Klarion stood in the middle of it all, surrounded by a ring of fire and staring down the members of the light. 

_Shit._ “Where's Teekl?” 

“I don't know. Hiding around here somewhere, I think.” 

Artemis hardly spared him a glance as she tied a loop of cloth around Dick's leg. “Good, you're here. We had to fall back to recuperate. We need to pull back, get Klarion. He can't hear us.” 

Wally nodded and in a second was leaping over the flame to grab Klarion's arm. “We need to go, now.” 

“Then go. I can keep them here.” 

“I'm not leaving you here, Klarion.” 

Klarion glanced at him, but his eyes were vacant and distant, the familiar look of him seeing through Teekl's eyes. “I can handle myself. Most of you are mortal, you need to leave. Teekl will follow and I will catch up when you're to safety.” 

“Klarion-” 

Klarion shoved him as bullets tore along the ground, and Wally sped out of reach. Klarion's hands flared, one blast, two, three, a scream, and the Light members rushed them. 

Wally almost screeched as he tripped over his own feet. Artemis shouted somewhere behind him, and an arrow whizzed past his head to embed itself in a Light goon. He could hear Klarion's laughter as chaos broke out, see the blazes of red flashing through the air. 

Another goon, on his right. Spin, dash away, snatch the gun from his hands try not to trip in surprise as another arrow pierces the thug's skull. 

“Wally, _fall back_!” 

He looked around, finding himself slowly being surrounded. “Coming!” Dash again, to the left, against to the right, see who's raising the gun and avoid their line of fire. Dodge, weave, take the gun and throw it, dash again. 

An explosion so close it shook the ground made him spin out of rhythm and crash. The Lights were pulling back as smoke filled the air. 

Kaldur was shouting, but Wally's ears were ringing and he couldn't understand the words. His ankle protested when he stood, throbbing, but he could run if need be. 

“Wally!” he heard that one, Klarion's voice was so close. He looked up as Klarion grabbed him by the fabric of his suit, lifting him and _throwing_ him. 

Wally hit the ground hard, his shoulder screaming, and he looked up to yell in protest. _What the fuck, Klarion?_ died on his tongue as another explosion went off right where he had been standing. 

Right where Klarion was standing. 

Somewhere, Teekl's pained yowl tore through the air. 

Time slowed. Wally watched Teekl tearing across the field, watched Kaldur raising his arms as water splashed from broken pipes, watched M'gann speeding through the air. 

It wasn't until the smoke cleared and he saw Klarion's body laying limp on the ground that he screamed and ran. 

_No._

Teekl was standing on Klarion's chest, howling. 

_No._

M'gann stood over him, angry eyes focused on the retreating Light members. 

_No._

Water shot over him, sizzling and hot, and screaming filled the air. 

_No._

Klarion was so, so still. 

“We have to go.” M'gann shouted. “Grab him.” 

His heart pounded in his ears. Teekl buried herself against his chest as he scooped up Klarion, heavy and limp, and followed M'gann in a blind panic. 

_No, no, no, no, nonononono._

He ran. He ran past Artemis, who reached out to him, past Kaldur who glowed like a star, past Dick leaning against Roy, past the buildings and the broken ground and the bodies until he couldn't run anymore and he fell to his knees. 

Teekl was meowing repetitively, kneading her claws against Klarion's chest. His body was bruised and bleeding, hair matted to his skin with drying blood. His blue skin was so pale, the same color as the daylight sky, splashed with red. Never had Wally been so terrified of a color. 

“Klarion, Klarion, come on, love, wake up.” he touched the witch's face, felt his neck where his pulse was so faint and fluttery under his fingertips. “Please,” 

Wally felt arms on him. “Wally, come on, we need to go.” 

“I-I can't,” 

Artemis crouched in front of him, her hair wild and tangled around her face. “We have to. It's still not safe here.” 

His voice cracked. “Klarion,” 

“We'll get him to a hospital. But we can't do that if we don't get out of here.” She cupped his face. “He'll be okay, but we have to go now. We have to run, M'gann's getting a vehicle and she'll meet us as soon as she can. Come on, get up. Up.” 

Wally got to his feet, his ankle stiff and throbbing. His vision blurred, his body slipping into autopilot as his mind completely blanked. Teekl's meowing and the sound of heavy footsteps melted into one noise of static to match the pounding in his ears. 

It wasn't until the doors of the stolen van slammed behind him and M'gann crouched in front of him to run her hands carefully across Klarion's face that Wally began to come back to reality. Teekl hissed, but didn't move as M'gann put her fingers to Klarion's neck. 

“What happened out there?” Kaldur demanded into the still air. 

“All I heard was the grenade go off, and then Klarion-” Dick shook his head. “Fucking bombs.” 

“Wally?” 

Wally blinked and looked up from the witch's face. Splotches of blue and red stuck in his brain. “What?” 

“What happened?” 

Wally swallowed, and felt M'gann's hands on his face, brushing away tears. She murmured consoling words to him as his voice shook. “I don't know. He wanted us to go back, said he would follow. And then the gun, and they rushed, and,” he choked on his own breath. “He was suddenly there. He threw me, and then the grenade went off.” 

_I would die for you. I'm serious._

Wally closed his eyes against the tears and hunched over the witch. Fur tickled his face as Teekl headbutted him, pressed up against his throat. 

When they pulled up to the hospital Wally was leaping out of the van before it fully stopped. The nurses jumped as he burst in through the door. 

“Help,” he wheezed, and immediately a stretcher was brought out. His heart broke as a doctor took Klarion from his arms. He looked too small, too vulnerable against the stark white sheets and florescent lights of the hospital. Teekl yowled as a nurse tried to pull her away from her master, huddling against his chest with her ears laid back. 

Wally followed as they rushed Klarion down the hall, shouting orders he didn't understand. Kaldur spoke quickly to the doctor, explaining what happened. An oxygen mask was placed over Klarion's mouth, and a nurse stopped him as he tried to follow them inside the brightly lit room. 

“Sir, you can't go in there.” 

“I have to,” 

“Sir, I'm sorry, you can't-” 

More yowling from inside the room, and Wally pushed past the nurse into the room. Teekl was huddling against Klarion, ears back and eyes completely black. She wiped at a nurse. 

“Teekl, come here. Come here, girl.” She made a soft whining sound as Wally reached over to scoop her up. She didn't fight, only wailed. “Shh, I know, Teekl, I know. We have to go. They have to fix him,” 

“Sir,” The nurse's hand was on his arm, and she led him from the room. “I'm very sorry, I know this is hard, but you can't be in here with him.” 

Wally could see the disbelief in her eyes as she stared him in his tattered yellow suit, Teekl against his chest. Kaldur's arms still glowed with primal power, bouncing off the white walls. 

“Let's all move back to the waiting room, okay?” 

Numb, Wally let her lead him away. Dick was sitting with his leg outstretched, clipboard in his hand, the rest of the team standing around looking nervous. The nurse sat Wally down and handed him a patient form. 

“Why don't you fill this out for me, and I'll go check up, uh,” 

“Klarion.” 

“I'll check up on Klarion as soon as I can.” 

Wally looked down at the form, the pen neatly tucked under the clip. 

_Name: Klarion Bleak_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: October 17th, 1999_

_Male_

Wally left the social security space blank.

 _Next of Kin: Charit_

Wally dropped the pen and looked up. Klarion's family. He had to tell his family. 

Kaldur grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. “Where do you think you're going?” 

“I have to tell his family.” 

“You're not going all the way to hell just to tell his family.” 

“Limbo Town. I have to.” 

“No, Wally. You're not in any state to be making that sort of trip, and you don't even know where it is. You need to stay here.” 

“His family-” 

Kaldur sighed. “When Klarion wakes up, you _need_ to be here.” 

His world narrowed, focusing on that one word. “When?” 

“When. He'll be okay. He's resilient. And a lot to handle, which is why you need to be here for him when he wakes up.” 

“His family,” 

“You can tell them after.” 

Wally only nodded, going back to his chair and picking up the unfinished form. His hand shook as he wrote. 

_Next of Kin: Charity Bleak_

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Wally didn't know how long he'd been staring at the floor. M'gann and Artemis had left without a word earlier, and Kaldur had been summoned away. Wally was still counting the number of nurses that walked past him without a word when a hand touched his shoulder. “Sir?” A nurse he recognized from Klarion's room crouched beside him. The doctor stood behind her, looking grave. “You came in with Klarion, right?” 

He sat up. “Is he awake?” 

She glanced at the doctor, who shook his head. “He's comatose.” 

Wally's heart began to pound. “But he's alive.” 

“For now.” The doctor took the seat beside him, his tone empathetic. “Klarion's state is delicate one. He's on life support now, but with the amount of damage taken from the explosion he has an incredibly low chance of ever coming out of it.” 

His heart dropped to the floor. “What?” 

“We repaired what we could. He has several broken bones, internal bleeding and more than likely brain damage, but there is something interfering with our machines and we can't see all of the damage. He's stable on the life support, and since we can't seem to reach his mother, you are his only next of kin.” 

The speedster sucked in a breath and stroked the top of Teekl's head. To calm her or himself, he wasn't sure. “Can I see him?” 

“Of course.” The doctor led him down the hall and into Klarion's room. Wally's breath caught in his throat. 

Klarion's skin was littered with cuts and bruises, several stitches along a gash in his head. His heartbeat beeped steadily on the machine beside him. 

Teekl jumped onto the bed, immediately curling on Klarion's chest and pressing her head against his neck. Wally could see her shaking. He wrapped his hand around the witch's still fingers, rough with wounds. 

“I'll leave you alone with him. If you need anything, you can ask the nurse.” The doctor ducked away, and Wally sat in the chair beside Klarion's bed. 

“It's not your fault,” M'gann said, delicately tracing a bruise on Klarion's arm. 

Wally sighed. “Please don't read my mind.” 

“I don't have to.” She turned her eyes towards him. “It was practical a warzone. We shouldn't have been there, if Klarion had-” 

“This was _not his fault_.” Wally hissed, tightening his grip on Klarion's fingers. 

“No, it's not. I was going to say, if Klarion hadn't pushed you out of the way, it would have been you taking that grenade. Klarion's not as human as you are, that could be a reason he's still alive. That bomb hit close, I'm surprised he came out of it as well as he did.” 

Wally stared blankly up at her. “He's in a coma,” 

“But he's alive.” 

“Barely,” 

She sighed. “Wally, I know you're unbelievably upset. But this is not your fault, and he's alive, and all we can really do right now is wait.” 

“There's- there's nothing else? There's no medicine no- no magic?” 

M'gann raised her eyebrow. “Magic?” 

Wally looked away. “I'll try anything.” 

“Well, I'm sure we can look for something.” 

Wally just nodded and looked back at Klarion, studying his face. He'd woken up to the witch still sleeping before, memorized the rise of his high, prominent cheekbones, the darkness around his eyes and the way his hair maintained its strange shape, even messy with sleep. He knew every line, every curve on his face. 

But now, Klarion's face was bruised and cut, his eyes so hollow and sunken, long eyelashes stuck together in clumps. Teekl refused to move, and so did he. Klarion blurred as fresh tears filled Wally's eyes, and he just let them fall.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

At some point, Kaldur was gently shaking his shoulder. “Come on, you can't sit here all day. You need a shower and some food, and rest.” 

Wally shook his head. 

“It wasn't a question. Come on, you won't be doing any good for you or him by sitting here rotting away.” 

Wally let Kaldur pull him to his feet. As much as he hated it, Kaldur was right. He had to get up had to put one foot in front of the other. Klarion wouldn't want him sitting here. The witch-boy hated inactivity. 

_I would die for you._

Wally brushed his fingers through Klarion's hair. _You better not._ “Come on, Teekl.” 

She opened her eyes to look at him, but didn't move. 

“You can't stay here, this is a hospital.” 

Teekl hissed at him and turned her head. He got the message and shrugged. “Point taken.” 

“And what point would that be?” Kaldur eyed the cat. 

“That Teekl can do what she wants.” 

He snorted. “Come on,” 

Wally leaned down and kissed Klarion's forehead. “I love you,” he murmured, and kissed him again. 

The drive home was silent, and after he had swallowed some food and taken a shower he slunk back to his room. His bed felt too cold, too empty without Klarion to fill the space. 

Sometime in the night, Teekl crept into his bed, and he held her tightly as she purred against his chest. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Teekl was gone when he woke up the next morning. He'd slept fitfully, tossing and turning and waking up ever so often. The bomb kept echoing in his dreams, and he'd wake up with a scream in his throat. Dick made him eat before he left for the hospital, and he stayed there watching Teekl lick at cuts on Klarion's skin. Every so often, he'd hear the nurses whispering about the blue-skinned boy and the cat that somehow kept finding her way inside, but they hushed when they saw him listening. 

When a nurse came in to check on them, he brought a pan of water and held it out to Teekl before setting it on the bedside table. She ignored it, sitting up on Klarion's chest and staring at him, waiting. Wally watched her lean down and lick Klarion's face, meowing gently when he didn't respond. Wally reached over to rub her ears. 

“I know, Teekl.” He watched the nurse check Klarion's vitals, watched him gently adjust the mask around his mouth and replace the IV drip. He gave Wally a sad smile. 

“He'll wake up soon, I'm sure.” 

He was the fourth nurse to say that to Wally, and he was tired of hearing it. 

Wally stayed there for hours, sometimes talking to Klarion, sometimes talking to Teekl. He actually liked talking to her, she responded as if she could really understand him, and she had a gritty personality to match her master's. 

_Now I see why Klarion adores her,_ he thought, as he poked at her belly and dodged her swiping paws. “If you don't wake up for me, you better wake up for this damn cat.” Teekl sniffed and batted his hand. “She won't let me get away with touching her belly with you asleep.” 

Wally stayed until his phone buzzed with _where are you?_ texts. He kissed Klarion goodbye, let Teekl bump his hand, and headed back. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Wally showed up every day for seven weeks. Every day he sat down with Klarion and talked to him, filled him in on the missions and what Artemis did to Beast Boy that week. He played with Teekl, sneaking her in treats, and at night she would find her way home to lull him to sleep with sandpaper kisses along his arm. Wally's heart broke every time he looked at the remnants of Klarion scattered around his room: a copy of the _Book of Shadows_ , cat statues, candles, trinkets from the Sheeda, various charms along the walls, his massive collection of different eyeliners and dark eyeshadows. Wally made sure to brush them off every week; Klarion would have a fit if he came back to all his things covered in dust. The feeling of missing Klarion, the fear of losing him, hung over him like haze. Everything he say reminded him of the hospital, of the bomb, of the blood, of soft, blue skin. 

It hurt so much. 

A long, sudden mission popped up out of the blue, he didn't have a chance to visit Klarion. When Teekl showed up that night, she sat on the edge of his bed and just watched him. 

“I'm sorry,” Wally said, his voice cracking. “I couldn't get away,” 

Teekl brushed up against him and purred, licking his face. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

The next day, the nurse in Klarion's room brightened when he walked in.. “You're back! We got so worried, we all thought you were abandoning him.” 

Wally's eyebrows furrowed. “What?” 

She shook her head. “You have no idea how many times family members stop coming around. It starts being every other day, then once a week, then every other week, then they stop coming all together until the patient wakes up or,” she glanced at Wally and stopped. “I'm just glad to see you're back.” 

Wally traced a scar on the back of Klarion's hand. “I would never abandon him.” 

“That's good to hear. I'm sure this one appreciates it too.” She wiggled her finger at Teekl, who ignored her. 

When she left, Wally kissed Klarion's cheek. “I'm promise never, ever, going to leave. I love you.” he brushed his hand through the witch's hair. “I love you so much. I hope you wake up soon.” he kissed Klarion again, and when Teekl meowed at him he kissed her too. 

“You better not go back to hating me when he wakes up.” Wally told her. “No, look at me Teekl. Teekl? Listen to me,” 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Wally woke suddenly when Teekl launched herself off his chest, leaping out the window in a flash of orange. Groggy, his chest stinging from where the cat had dug her claws in, he rolled over and pulled his blankets up over his head. 

It seemed like only a few moments later when the door to his room banged open, scaring him awake. He rubbed his eyes. 

“What the fuck, Artemis?” 

Her eyes were bright, a smile stretched across her face. “Klarion's awake.” 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 

Wally jumped out of the car before it stopped, tearing down the hallway to the open, illuminated door to Klarion's room. He burst through the door, eyes locking on the witch boy, sitting up in bed. Klarion's face lit up with a smile. 

Wally was on him in an instant, wrapping his arms around Klarion's body and holding him tightly against him. “Oh my god, oh my god, Klarion.” tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face in the crook of Klarion's neck. “I was so worried.” 

“You're suffocating me, Wally,” Klarion's voice sounded like heaven. Wally let go, sniffling, and Klarion put their foreheads together. 

“I thought you were going to be gone forever.” Wally whispered. 

The witch boy laughed, his voice heavy and his words slurring from medication. “Not yet.” 

“Eleven weeks, and you only _now_ brought me?” An unfamiliar voice behind him made Wally spin. A girl strikingly similar to Klarion stood with her arms crossed, giving Kaldur a glare. “That is my _brother_ lying there.” 

“It took us a while to find out how to get to Limbo Town.” Kaldur explained. “We couldn't exactly ask him while he was in a coma.” 

Klarion put a hand to his head. “Must you bring your temper everywhere with you, Beulah?” 

“You're one to speak of temper.” She snapped back, fixing Klarion with a sharp-eyed stare. Klarion scoffed, laying his head against Wally's chest. She turned her stare to Wally. “You, you're Klarion's lover?” 

Artemis snorted, and Klarion sighed dramatically. Wally gave a little shrug. “Uhm, yeah?” 

Beulah gave him a little smile. “I'm sorry. I would have been here sooner, had I known.” 

“Did you- did you wake him up?” 

“I-” 

“She complained me out of my coma.” Klarion interrupted, rubbing Teekl's ears as she purred loudly and pushed herself up against him. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Completely. The first thing I heard when I awoke was her griefing me for worrying Mother.” 

Beulah put both hands on her hips. “You're lucky I did not bring her with me.” 

“I wish you would have. Mother doesn't bicker with me.” 

“Only because she is too sweet with you.” 

“No, because she is not full of hatred and venom.” 

“Someone must keep you in line. I told her that you going to Blue Rafters was a terrible idea, and what has happened?” 

Wally raised his hands. “Okay, okay, no more fighting, alright? I just want to kiss my boyfriend a million times and enjoy him being conscious.” Wally paused. “And bitch at him.” 

The witch boy groaned. “Not you too. My head is too frothy for this.” 

Wally kissed his head. “Later then, when you're more awake.” 

Klarion looked up at him, his eyes soft and the smile on his face as warm as summer. “I really do love you, Wally.” 

“I love you too.” Wally wrapped his arms tighter around Klarion and buried his face in his hair. “Don't you ever do that again, or I'll beat you up.” 

“Beulah beat you to that.” 

“Beulah has to get to you before I do." 

She snorted. “We witch-women have our ways.” 

Klarion made a shooing motion in her direction. “Are you still here?” 

“Yes, I'm still here. And I will continue to stay here until you're walking again.” 

“I will walk right this instant if it means you'll leave me be.” 

“You are such a brat.” 

“It takes one to know one.” 

“Don't speak to me like a human.” 

“Whatever.” 

Wally smiled into Klarion's hair. It was good to be back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> again i'm really sorry if anyone from yj is out of character i'm literally the worst but hey, i had fun with this, and i'm determined to fill this goddamn klarflash tag until the ship get popular enough for fanart.


End file.
